


Drabble: Don't Tease

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Reader's parts are referred to as dick/cock/hole, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, it's mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Gonna start posting drabbles! Wraith/trans dude reader. Wraith is sick of reader's teasing and fucks him with a werewolf strap on. Because, ya know, good times. Prompt was for Wraith goin' a little feral on trans dude reader.





	Drabble: Don't Tease

Wraith had had it up to here with you teasing her. You hadn’t been doing it on purpose at first until she’d mentioned that it turned her on. You licking at something with a dexterous tongue, eyes cunning and keen on watching her. It’d been mindless, until it wasn’t.

She’s watched you use your mouth to clean off your fingers now. During your more, ahem, rougher bedroom brawls. She’s watched you lick up her knife, the flat of your tongue teasing the flat edge of the business end of her weapon. It did things to her.

Normally, she preferred something soft. But sometimes, sometimes she became a little unhinged. More feral in her ideas of you.

So watching you work a popsicle over, red juice dribbling down your chin that you wipe up and promptly shove your fingers into your mouth with a satisfied hum, well. She’s had enough.

–

“You’re such a little shit sometimes, you know that, baby boy?” Her voice is a snarl, echoing like three voices at once as her eyes glow dangerously. You’re under her, face down, ass up on the mattress. One of her hand holds your hair, keeping you to the bed. The other holds your hip in place as she pounds her hips into you.

She’s got one of her favorite toys on her. A thick, knotted, red dick. It’s at least eight inches, thick as three fingers and the knot double as so. The noises you’re making only spur her on, the smell of the cherry popsicle you’d been enjoying filling the air as you pant and sob for her.

“Think you wanted this. Think you wanted me to split you open on my cock.” Her voice is shaky, panting hard between each breath as she works out her frustration.

Her eyes watch your hands, however. Wraith is careful of you making a certain signal. But you whimper, curling fingers into the sheets and let her know you are green. So in the green.

“What’s my name?” She hisses out, mostly just to see if you’re coherent enough, but a little possessive voice reminds her. You are hers, you are hers, you are-

“Wraith! Wraith, Wraith- fuck I’m yours, baby, don’t stop! I’m sorry- oh gOD!” Your voice is cut off by her slamming harder inside of you. The knotted end slapping against your hips wetly. Threatening at your hole as the hand on your hip dips down to work your own cock over. Squeezing it between two fingers gently and jerking in time with your pleas.

She’s never been good at listening to you, as her hips come to a complete stop as soon as you’re Right There. Squirming, trying to hump your hips backwards, jerking and sobbing as she keeps you right where she wants you.

“Good. Now let’s see how sorry you can really be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me for more ~Soft Porn~ at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
